bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Showmance
---- A (a portmanteau of the words show and romance) is a type of relationship formed in the Big Brother house. These involve two House Guests involved in a romantic and flirtatuous relationship, usually for entertainment purposes. However, many reality shows involve showmances. Some of the most memorable showmances are Brendon and Rachel (Seasons 12 and 13) (Brenchel), Jeff and Jordan (Seasons 11 and 13) (JeJo), McCrae and Amanda (Season 15) (McCranda), & Jessica and Cody (Season 19) (Jody). Showmance(s) by Seasons This list only shows showmances in the season they originated in, as some seasons have had both showmance partners return, where the showmance then continued, such as Jeff and Jordan from BB11, and Brendon and Rachel from BB12, who all returned for BB13, where they continued their showmances. However if one person returned and had a showmance with different people in their original seasons than in their second seasons, it will be counted, such as Mike "Boogie" and Dr. Will showmancing Krista and Shannon during BB2 and Erika and Janelle during BB7. The same applies for if one person has a showmance with multiple people in the same season, such as Jessie having a showmance with both Natalie and Lydia during BB11. Big Brother (U.S.) Big Brother Canada Trivia *The most common number of showmances per season is two. *''Big Brother 15'' and 21 have the most showmances with six. *''Big Brother 13, 16,'' and OTT are tied for the season with the least showmances, all having only one. **This is not counting Big Brother 1, Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) and Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US), as they are the only seasons that never had any showmances. *Jessie Godderz is the first person to have two showmances at once. He would later be followed by Ashley Iocco (BB14), and Judd Daugherty (BB15). *Jessie Godderz and Kathryn Dunn hold the record for most showmances ever with three; Jessie one in his original season and two in his second season, while Kathryn had three in one season. *Nick Maccarone & Kathryn Dunn are the first showmance to form in the Jury House. They were aptly named the first ever Jurymance. *Jeff & Jordan and Brendon & Rachel all returned to Big Brother 13 as duos. *''Big Brother All-Stars'' and Big Brother 21 are the only times a showmance sat in the Final Two together. Both times it happened, the man in the showmance won against the woman with 6 votes to win. **Mike Malin & Erika Landin were the Final Two of BB7, with Mike winning 6-1. **Jackson Michie & Holly Allen were the Final Two of BB21, with Jackson winning 6-3. *James & Sarah are the first showmance to have known each other prior to entering the house. They are followed by Ryan & Jen. *The first showmance to get engaged after leaving the house was Mike Malin & Krista Stegall, who got engaged during the Big Brother 2 finale, however they broke up before Mike returned for Big Brother All-Stars. *In order, Brendon & Rachel, Daniele & Dominic, Jeff & Jordan, Jessica & Cody and Bayleigh & Swaggy C, are currently the only showmances that have married after leaving the Big Brother House. **Coincidentally, the first three showmances to get married and have children are the only showmances that were on Big Brother 13. **Brendon & Rachel were the first showmance to then have a baby after leaving the Big Brother House, with Jeff & Jordan having their baby only a few months later. Daniele & Dominic announced that they were having a baby a few years later, with Jeff & Jordan's second baby being due a few months after. Cody & Jessica announced Jessica's pregnancy a few months later. ***Swaggy & Bayleigh became the first showmance to conceive a baby during their time in the Big Brother house, but unfortunately Bayleigh miscarried while in Jury. **Nicole & Victor are currently engaged to be married. **Jeff & Jordan and Victor & Nicole all got engaged in the Big Brother house seasons after they played, while Swaggy & Bayleigh got engaged during their season's finale. *Despite not being a showmance during their time on their respective seasons, some couples such as Jen Johnson & Nick Starcevic (Big Brother 8), Kelsey Faith & Phil Paquette (Big Brother Canada 4) and Nicole Franzel & Victor Arroyo (Big Brother 18) started relationships after their seasons ended. **Some people from different seasons started relationships as well, such as Bobby Hlad & Maddy Poplett (Big Brother Canada 3 & 6) and Jon Pardy & Kiera Wallace (Big Brother Canada 2 & 7). *Sarah & Willow are the first ever same-sex female showmance in Big Brother history. **Both Frankie & Zach and Kevin & William had joke same-sex male showmances during their seasons, but neither of them were official. Category:Gameplay Category:Terminology